Users in an enterprise environment can receive large volumes of email. Some email is generated by third-party services, such as content management systems, source code repositories, salesforce tools, finance tools, or other cloud or network-accessible services. If an email is generated by one of these services is sent to a user's inbox, there might be one or more actions that the user can take in response. In this scenario, the user is required to open the email message, potentially follow a uniform resource locator (URL), open a browser or application associated with the third-party service, and perform an action on a particular data item within the third-party service in a browser or application window separate from the email client.
The above process can be time-consuming and tedious for users. For example, in scenarios where users receive many emails from a particular third-party service, each of which requires some action by the user, taking an action in response to each of the emails can, for each email, require the user to open the email, follow a URL, take an action in an application separate from an email client, switch contexts back to the email client, and find the next email that requires action. Additionally, third-party services can vary and modify messaging protocols and application programming interfaces (APIs) over time, rendering it difficult to preconfigure an email client with the ability to take actions on data items in a third-party service.